The present invention relates to a slide mount and, particularly, to a slide mount onto which can be correctly fitted a film that is cut into individual screens.
A conventional slide mount will be described with reference to FIG. 6 wherein reference numeral 1 denotes a slide mount which is made of, for example, a plastic material. The slide mount 1 is constituted by a mount 2 and a cover 3, and the mount 2 is provided with a film-placing portion 4 which has a size nearly equal to that of a screen and further has a step with respect to the surface of the mount 2. At the center of the film-placing portion is opened a window 5. Furthermore, recessed portions 6, are formed in the periphery of the film-placing portion 4, and the outer peripheries of the recessed portions 6, are formed in a protruding manner. A window 7 is formed in the cover 3, and protruded portions 8, are provided on the periphery of the window 7. By fitting the protruded portions 8, into the recessed portions 6, of the mount 2, the mount 2 and the cover 3 are firmly fitted together; i.e., the window 5 and the window 7 are superposed one upon the other to form the slide mount 1.
The film 9 that is cut into a unit of screen is placed on the film-placing portion 4 and, then, the mount 2 and the cover 3 are fitted together so that the film 9 is fitted onto the slide mount 1.
In the conventional slide mount, the size of the film-placing portion in the direction of width is set to be in agreement with a specified value of the commercially available film, i.e., 35 mm. Therefore, the film that is cut into a screen is correctly placed in position in the direction of width thereof due to the step formed in the film-placing portion and the outer peripheries of the recessed portions. On the other hand, the film is cut by hand along the gap portions among the screens by using a pair of scissors. It is therefore difficult to cut the film into a predetermined size in the lengthwise direction thereof. Therefore, the film-placing portion in the lengthwise direction thereof has been set to a size which is larger than the size of a screen. Accordingly, the film that is inserted in the slide mount has a margin in the lengthwise direction and may undergo a deviation in position.
Moreover, if the window in the slide mount has a size equal to the size of the screen of the film, then, the end of the film becomes in short of contact with the window when the size of the film is short in the lengthwise direction thereof, causing light to leak. If the size of the window is selected to be smaller than the size of the screen in order to solve the above defect, on the other hand, there arouses another problem in that the window and the end of the screen are superposed causing the screen to be partly missing.
Thus, there arouses a technical problem in regard to correctly and easily fitting a screen of film onto the slide mount without causing the screen to be missing. The object of the present invention is to solve this problem.
The present invention was proposed in order to achieve the above object, and provides a slide mount for projecting a slide film one screen by one screen by using a slide device, wherein said slide mount is constituted by a mount and a cover, windows are formed at the central portions of the mount and the cover, respectively, a film-placing portion is formed surrounding the window of the mount, positioning pins are studded at four corners of said film-placing portion so as to be corresponded to engaging holes in both side portions of the film, positioning holes are perforated at positions opposed to said positioning pins, and the positioning holes are fitted to the positioning pins, so that the mount and the cover are fitted together, and further provides a slide mount in which the windows formed in said mount and in said cover are larger than the size of the screen of said film.
According to the invention, windows are formed at the central portions of the mount and the cover, respectively, and the film-placing portion is formed surrounding the window of the mount. Here, the film to be fitted onto the slide mount has holes perforated in both side portions thereof in an opposing manner maintaining an equal distance. A photograph is taken in a manner that the pairs of holes come into agreement with gap portions among the screens, and the gap portions at both ends of the screen of the film are cut; i.e., pairs of holes are cut starting from the central portions thereof, and engaging holes are formed at both ends of the film.
The film-placing portion of the mount is disposed being upwardly faced and the film cut into a screen is placed on the film-placing portion. Then, the film is placed with its central portion being curved in a convexed manner and with its both end portions being in contact with the film-placing portion. The film is then downwardly pushed by bringing the cover into contact therewith from the upper direction. The convexed central portion of the film is pressed onto the film-placing portion and is further extended in the lengthwise direction, so that engaging holes at both end portions of the film come into engagement with the positioning pins. Then, by bringing the positioning holes in the cover into engagement with the positioning pins, the film is correctly fitted onto the slide mount.
According to the invention of, the windows formed in the mount and in the cover have a size larger than the size of the screen of the film and, besides, the screen of the film is correctly disposed at the same position of the slide mount. Therefore, the screen of the film is fitted inside the windows without being superposed on the windows.